Hidan vs The Wallaby
by SlowUpdater
Summary: So i found this in my Usb from a very long time ago. I chose to turn it into a one shot. I explain the rest inside of the story. Please Review rated M just to be safe for the is is Part 1


Journee is a 19 year old human girl from Earth. who was teleported into the Naru-Verse with her wallaby Loki. There will be a whole story about it but right now this a part from the story that I chose to make as a one shot. So this counts as a part one of a maybe muti stories... i guess well see any way let's start.

(Journee's home.)

I woke in the morning and no, I wasn't feeling like P-Diddy. Anyway, I just woke up and was looking down at Loki who laid where Hidan had the night before, In my breast. I looked over the edge of the bed to see hidan on his back glaring at the ceiling.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked. He growled and jumped up,Then began pointing wildly at Loki.

"Because that little fucker keeps kicking me out of the bed!"He snapped

I rolled my eyes. "Loki doesn't have the strength to push a full grown man yet. Now stop blaming him." I got up and looked for clothes.

It wasn't the first time he blamed Loki for something. I didn't believe him because there was no way Loki could do anything he's been accused off. Once I found a T-shirt and some jeans, I looked at Loki who woke up and greeted me with a nuzzle to my leg. I smiled and patted his head. I heard something growl so I looked up at Hidan who lifted an eyebrow as well.

"I think that thing is hungry," he said lifting up his cloak. The sleeves were chewed up. Ooo Kakuzu is not going to be happy.

"He is not an _it_! His name is Loki!" I hissed. Hidan sighed, giving up, and sat on the bed. "Don't worry. I'll go buy you some food from the feed store." Hidan crossed his arms.

"Please tell me you're going to take that with you." I stood in front of him.

"I was hoping that maybe you could watch him." He jumped up towering over me. Damn, my shortness. (I'm average height actually)

"Oh hell no! I am not watching that thing!" he said pointing wildly at Loki who cocked his head to the side in confusion. I looked away and said the sentence that I always use to get him to do something.

"Fine. I guess I could always ask Itachi."

He looked at me with a serious face. "You wouldn't" he stated. I side glanced him lifting an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't?" I started to walk out. Until my arm was grabbed I smile. Then hid it.

"Fine. I'll take care of the Stupid thing." I kissed his cheek

"Thank you. Be back later...I swear if Loki's hurt. You get none of this" I said pointing at my Body he huffed I smiled and left.

Hidan's pov

I looked at the thing that was watching the door Journee just left. The minute he knew she was gone he turned to glare at me. "She may not fucking believe me but I know your true colors you little shit." I said he narrowed his eyes at me and it seemed like he flicked me off. I growled before I could choke the fucking thing the door opened and the Annoying Tobi walked in.

"Journee-Sempai told me to come take care of Loki because she doesn't trust you." Tobi said. I smiled

"Go ahead." he picked up Loki and left. I swear that thing was glaring at me.

One hour later...

I walked down stair to hear what all the fucking noise was. Everything was destroyed,knocked over fuck up in general. Everyone was scattered every where. My eyes went to Loki who stood ontop of tobi in the middle of ripping his mask off. "The fuck happened in here?" I asked Leader looked up at me.

"That little fucker is not normal." I noticed his piercings were missing from his face Ow.

"He threw a Rampage un"Deidara said from the hole in the wall he was in.

"How did that little shit do this?! He like fucking 2 feet tall (understatement)" I really wish I didn't say that. Loki jumped on me and was clawing my face. Then started to bang my face in a wall.

After wrestling with that little fuck I threw him to the wall making him hit it and fall on to the ground. Then I lifted my scythe above his head and was ready to kill that little fuck until I heard bags drop.

I looked to right and there stood Journee her face was in shock and everything she carried was dropped. The first thing you think she fucking say was what happened? Are you okay Hidan? Was it? NO!. She took one look at the mess and my bloody face then looked at Loki.

"My little Loki!Hidan you bastard! What did you do to him!?" she picked him up and he faked being hurt. She cradled him.

"You got to be fucking Kidding me! He's faking it! just look what he did to this place and my face!" I shouted. She glared at me.

"Listen to yourself! your blaming a Wallaby! I had it with you damn it your sleeping on the couch." I was shocked. And showed it

"J Journee-Sempai Hidan-Sempai is telling the truth. Loki is evil Tobi can sense and has seen the evil in Loki"Tobi said grabbing on to her leg shakily. She didn't Believe him.

"You guys are fucking Ridiculous clean this place up and yourselves." she stomped off with that little fuck it stuck it tongue out at me as it left in her arms.

"I swear when I get my hand on that little shit." i said imaging it already. I chuckled loudly. While everyone started to gather themselves.

"Hidan she used to believe what every you said un. What did you do?"Deidara asked dusting the stuff from the wall out of his hair.

"Well...ugh!" I was pulled back almost falling but arms held me up.

I looked be hide me and there was Journee. "Come here" she said. She didn't really give me a chance and dragged me away. "Sit" she said pointing to her bed as we walked into the room. She let me go and I sat down.

"What?" I asked. No answer. "Journee?" I asked getting a little annoy She walked out then walked back in some white box in her hands.

"Do you not feel that?" she asked.

"Feel What?" She pointed at my shoulder that when I notice a large plank from something was In my shoulder. "No" she just sighed. I watched her move for a second not knowing what the hell was she doing until she ripped the board out of my shoulder. "Damn it!" I shouted. Clutch the shoulder that was bleeding now.

"Stop being a baby you rip things out of yourself all the time." She moved my hand and wrapped Bandages around it. She gave me a kiss on my lips I kissed her back and our lips locked in a french kiss once we pulled away I began to reach for her chest when she grabbed my hand

"You're still sleeping on the couch."She smiled then left. I growled and glared at Loki who was sitting on the computer chair.

"She's mine you little fuck."

"That's were your wrong...Hidan"My eyes widen That little fuck talks!?


End file.
